


Oh-So-Undecided (With One Exception)

by Babyru4



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shirt Porn, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyru4/pseuds/Babyru4
Summary: “I heard you were gonna go down and do laundry tonight?.” Gillis rubbed the back of his neck, holding one of his shirts out to Randy. “Sorry if I’m being a bother, but would it be okay if you washed this too? It’s my workout shirt and I keep putting it off and forgetting to wash it every time and thought...”“Oh! That’s fine! I’ll make sure to return it to you as soon as I can! :-)” Randy said, taking the shirt.Randy usually doesn't care for the smell of sweat, but Gillis's shirt has a scent that Randy just can't resist.
Relationships: Randy Hapukurk/Gillis Socco
Kudos: 12





	Oh-So-Undecided (With One Exception)

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhhhhhhhhhhh idk this fic is a kinda weird concept? Idk i havent written this before and this is my first published smut work in a loooong time.  
> Anyways warning for this: Randy gets off to the smell of Gillis's sweaty shirt lmao and Gillis does not know Randy's getting off to the smell of his shirt. Don't like? DoN't ReAd SwEaTy (hah) ;)

“I heard you were gonna go down and do laundry tonight?.” Gillis rubbed the back of his neck, holding one of his shirts out to Randy. “Sorry if I’m being a bother, but would it be okay if you washed this too? It’s my workout shirt and I keep putting it off and forgetting to wash it every time and thought...”

“Oh! That’s fine! I’ll make sure to return it to you as soon as I can! :-)” Randy said, taking the shirt. It was slightly damp in some areas and Randy could already smell the sweat.

“Oh! Thanks, you’re REALLY a lifesaver!” Gillis turned and started walking off. “I’ll see you later!”

\-----

Randy had had Gillis’s shirt for a few hours now and with every moment the scent of the sweat had become slightly more prominent in his mind. It kept up like that until even taking a whiff out of his pickle jar put the thought to the side for just a moment.

He stared at the laundry basket in his room, hand hovering over the shirt. He picked it up and thumbed over some of the damper areas before lifting his thumb up to smell the traces of the scent that were left on it. He sighed. He didn’t exactly _love_ the smell of sweat but somehow this specific smell was _so_ good.

He bit his lip for a second, thinking as he stared at the shirt. It wouldn’t be… weird, right? Fuck it, people already thought he was weird and who was there to judge them? He quickly lifted the shirt up to his face, taking in a deep breath of the scent.

He hummed as he walked backwards, falling down onto his bed before he reluctantly took the shirt off his face. He gasped in the actual air, noticing that his face had flushed when he was sniffing the shirt.

Oh.

While sitting up, he noticed that the scent of the shirt had also made him hard.

He ran a finger through his hair, nervously chuckling a bit. He was… really hard. He squeezed the shirt in his other hand and shuddered. Randy took another look at it and lifted it back up to his face, taking a small sniff before pressing it back up to his face and falling back on the bed.

While he was sniffing it, he shuddered and moaned. Fuck, it was good. A hand slinked down into his pants and he tentatively touched himself, moaning once he got a full grasp on his dick.

He slipped away from the shirt for a second, muttering curses to himself as he undid his pants and slipped them and his underwear down to his knees. He let out a soft sigh once he freed his dick. He then pressed the shirt back up to his face and continued to jack himself off, muffling his moans with the shirt.

A part of him imagined Gillis there with him. He imagined Gillis spooning him and fucked him slowly, muttering praises into his ear. “You’re doing so good,” He’d whisper as Randy moaned. “That’s it. K-Keep it up like this, sweetheart, for me.”

Maybe, instead, Gillis would want to prove how tough he is, pin Randy to the bed, and pound him hard. He wouldn’t care if he made Randy moan so loud the entire habitat could hear him.

Randy bucked into his hand as he imagined the scenarios. He let out a shaky moan. He took one last big whiff of the shirt before he moved it down near his crotch because the friction of his hand just wan’t enough.

He pumped himself with the shirt around his hand, moving the bottom of it up as close to his nose as he can so he could sniff it more. He groaned then whimpered a bit as he got closer.

“Hhnn— Ohh! Oh, fuck, Gillis, please, please, I—” He moaned as he climaxed onto the shirt, eyes rolling back into his head and his tongue lolling out of his mouth slightly. He rolled over and panted before he sighed and pulled his pants back up. He picked up the now cum-stained shirt and threw it near the pile of clothes he need to wash. He’d do them in a bit. Now, however, he needed to think about the implications of what he just did.

\-----

“Uhm, Hello, Gillis! :-)” Randy walked up to the lounge and looked through the little slit in the door, the newly washed shirt in his hands.

“Hi, Randy!!” Gillis answered, “Did you wash my shirt?”

“Yes! Here it is!” Randy waved the shirt in front of the door as Gillis opened it and took the shirt.

“This smells GREAT! It’s all soft and smells nice and… I mean- uh, Thanks, Randy! Smells good!” Gillis was… really cute when he tried to find his softness.

“It was no problem!” He smiled back. “You can stop by again with anything you need. :-)”

“Thanks, I REALLY owe you one!” He grinned at Randy and Randy felt his heart skip a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> babua.


End file.
